Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for control of operation of an intake or exhaust valve means in an internal combustion engine primarily for use in a vehicle.
The applicants in this application have disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 141715/Showa 56 (1981) (not prior art herein) a cylinder of an internal combustion engine with at least two intake or exhaust valves, in which either one of the two valves is provided with a pause means for stopping the opening and closing of the valve and keeping the same in its closed position so that the engine output characteristics may be improved. The pause means is operated when the engine is in its low speed range. In the apparatus the engine speed and the throttle valve open degree are detected as analog signals and the pause means is controlled in operation in accordance with a predetermined data matrix. This analog type arrangement, however, is inconvenient in that it is necessary to provide a CPU (Central Processing Unit) as a control means and consequently the apparatus is expensive.